


"Il Cielo In Una Stanza" - The Sky in the Room

by veefromthesun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Italy, M/M, Milan, No Gore, No murder, Post S3, Shopping, WinterMurderland, and a surprise!, basically two love sick idiots being in love, no spoilers!!!, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veefromthesun/pseuds/veefromthesun
Summary: [Post S3] [#WinterMurderland] [Hannigram]Hannibal and Will are in Milan, Italy, and Christmas is approaching.Hannibal has a special Christmas gift for Will. akaTwo love-sick idiots being in love Can be read as a sequel of "Where have you been?" (#HannibaLibre) http://archiveofourown.org/works/8708833/chapters/19967932 ... or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...I was actually about to type a dad joke. Alright. No. Bad Vee.  
>  These two idiots really bring out the worst of me. By worst, I mean the cheesiest and fluffiest things you can imagine. I can only write angst or things that will make your teeth hurt. There's no in-between. 
> 
> Well! I wrote this fic for the #WinterMurderland challenge by Hannibal Cre-ATE-Ive (@hannibalcreativ). As usual, I'm late. I'm always late. *sighs* But I loved the idea so I'm really excited about this fic.
> 
> I quote an Italian song in the fic, it's this one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11mejVpT6Yg "Il Cielo in una Stanza", sung by the wonderful Mina. Don't worry, I translated some lyrics in the fic. :) 
> 
> As I always say, English is not my first language, so I apologize for the mistakes.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Feel free to leave kudos and comments if you liked it <3
> 
> Vee

Jet lag was horrible. It was almost 6 am and Will was lying in bed, completely awake and still desperately trying to fall asleep. Hannibal was sleeping next to him. He was affected by jet lag, too, but as always, he was more prone to change than Will would ever be. He’d stayed awake with Will, anyway, and he’d tried to make him fall asleep by teaching him some Italian. Maybe the psychiatrist had hoped that the many rules and exceptions of that foreign language would bore Will to death; instead, Will had tried to learn as much as he could. He’d missed Italy, and now that they were in the _Bel Paese_ again, he didn’t want to speak English all the time. He wanted to be independent. He wanted to read the signs and understand what they said. He wanted to know what those Italian singers Hannibal liked so much were singing about. In the end, Hannibal fell asleep in the middle of his lesson about “ _glielo_ ”. Will still couldn’t pronounce it.

His stomach ached. There was no way he’d be able to fall asleep, so he got up, and he tried not to wake up his lover; he tiptoed to the kitchen. Hannibal had gone shopping as soon as they had arrived at their new house, the day before: he’d convinced Will to stay in their new apartment. He knew Will was still nauseous from the flight, and he wanted Will to take some time, and get used to their new home, so he’d gone shopping alone, while Will had started unpacking.

 

Will wondered if Hannibal had bought some herbal tea. He explored the kitchen, and found a huge bag of what looked like a fancy ass tea, with flowers and dried fruits in it. _Hannibal._ He tried to read the label, but it was in Italian. Now, he could grab his phone and translate it, but...

_Oh, whatever._

He opened the bag. The tea smelled of cinnamon, orange and red fruits. There was some mint, too, maybe, he wasn’t sure, but it smelled nice. He decided to prepare a cup for Hannibal, too, in case he woke up. While he was waiting for the water to boil, he looked outside the window.

 

Piazza Duomo was covered in snow. It looked like a postcard. The Duomo, the huge Christmas tree were lit; dawn was about to break, but the sky was white. Will looked the tiny snowflakes swirling in the light of the street lamps. He opened the window.

He’d missed the cold. December wasn’t warm in Milan, apparently, but Will wasn’t bothered by that. Actually, it made him happy. It had been months since he’d felt cold air on his skin, or the smell of the snow. Eventually, their stay in Cuba ended in a pleasant way, and Hannibal made Will fall in love with that country. It was nice, anyway, to be somewhere colder. It made him feel at home.

The tea was ready. Will closed the window, took his cup and went to sit on the sofa, in the living room, where he could observe their new city from the French windows. Their view on Piazza Duomo was spectacular. He could see the Duomo, _Palazzo Reale_ , and the _Museo del Novecento_ right next to it. He couldn’t see _La Scala_ , but it was close, right on the other side of the _Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II._ They could easily reach it by foot, Hannibal had explained. He was really excited about that. Will was excited, too.

_Hannibal._

Things were going well between them. There had been no more fights – except the silly fights, because Will was always a mess, and Hannibal was always a show off. They joked about that, and now they also joked about each other’s jealousy. The tension Will always felt when he looked at Hannibal hadn’t disappeared, but it had evolved into something even deeper.

-Can’t sleep?-

Hannibal entered the room. Will smiled and shook his head.

-I made tea for both. It’s in the kitchen. It’s still hot, probably.-

-Thank you, dear.- He bent and kissed Will on the cheek. Will looked at him, as he came back from the kitchen. He was wearing one of Will’s sweaters, a black one. It fit tighter on him, especially around the chest. He looked amazing, anyway, as always, even if he’d woken up a few minutes before.

He sat next to Will, on the couch. Will laid his head on his shoulder.

-It’s snowing- noticed Hannibal. -It’s been years, since I saw the snow.-

Will took a sip of tea. It was spicy, and it made him think of Christmas. Maybe it was the cinnamon. It was really good.

-Last time you saw the snow, I believe, was when you let the FBI catch you.-

Hannibal nodded.

-It’s true. I knelt in the snow and raised my hands. You had won. I don’t regret it, anyway.-

Will remembered the scene. Hannibal had finally given up all he had left, for Will. He remembered when he’d stared at Hannibal, and he’d stared back. Will had wanted to shout him: “What are you doing? Go. Leave. Please.” _Don’t follow my plan._ The psychiatrist did. He let the FBI catch him, and he did it for Will.

They looked at each other in the eyes, for a bit. There it was: that quiet pain in his chest; that _ache_. Will’s hand went unconsciously to Hannibal’s. The psychiatrist kissed him on the temple, softly.

-Does it feel cold enough to light a fire?-

Will nodded. -Yeah. Go ahead.-

A tiny, shy flame appeared in the fireplace after a few minutes; it soon became a real fire. Hannibal smiled, and Will made some space for him on the sofa, inviting him to come back. Hannibal shook his head.

-Not so soon, Will. Wait for me, please.-

Will didn’t know what to expect. He had questions, but he couldn’t ask, because Hannibal had left the room. When he came back, he was carrying something. He knelt in front of him.

-I have something for you.-

 _A gift_. Will put down his cup of tea and sat straighter on the sofa.

-It’s not Christmas yet, Hannibal.-

-I know.-

-But… I have nothing for you, yet, I…-

Hannibal smiled.

-Will. Just take it.-

Will took the gift Hannibal was offering, and he opened it. It was a book.

-It’s… the _Divina Commedia_ \- said Will, as he read the title. The book was old, and surely whoever had owned that book had read it many, many times.

-Chiyoh was kind enough to deliver me some of my belongings. Including this book. It’s my copy of Dante’s _Divina Commedia_. Lady Murasaki gave it to me many years ago. Now, I want you to have it.-

Will stared at the book, and then at Hannibal; his mouth was open in surprise.

-I don’t know what to say, I…- he paused. He couldn’t believe Hannibal wanted him to have such an important book. He knew how much he loved Dante. -Thank you, Hannibal- he managed to say, in the end. Hannibal’s smile widened. He looked speechless, too, and he wasn’t able to look at Will in the eyes. He got up and went to choose a vinyl record. The song started playing. A woman was singing something in Italian.

-What does this song say?- asked Will.

Hannibal started humming the melody. He sat next to him.

- _Quando sei qui con me, questa stanza non ha più pareti, ma alberi._ When you’re here, with me, this room doesn’t have walls, but it has trees. Endless trees. When you’re here with me, this purple ceiling, no, it doesn’t exist anymore. I see the sky above us, and we stay here, abandoned, as if there was nothing else in the world- whispered Hannibal, as he translated the song.

Will was touched. He took Hannibal’s hand and he kissed it.

-I am overwhelmed. And I’m thankful, for all of this.- Damn it, he was about to cry. Hannibal was so beautiful in the light of the fire, and he was looking at Will with such an intensity that it made his stomach ache. He wondered if he deserved all of that. He’d never been happier, and he owed it all to the man who was sitting next to him.

Hannibal got closer and kissed his cheek. Will closed his eyes, and Hannibal kissed him again on the cheek, but closer to the mouth.

-Why all of this?- asked Will.

Hannibal stopped and stared at Will. _Those eyes_. They looked like chocolate, _no_ , they looked like a glass of whiskey in the sunlight. They looked like amber.

-Because I love you- said Hannibal. He kissed Will on the cheekbone. Will couldn’t keep himself from smiling. -I love you and I want you to be happy.-

-I am happy- said Will. -And I love you. Are you happy?- asked Will, after a few seconds.

-Yes, I am.-

Hannibal kissed Will. He kissed him slowly. He always kissed him slowly. He knew it drove Will insane, and he always took advantage of that. He liked playing with Will’s bottom lip, and Will could just stay there, breathless, and madly in love with him. Hannibal kissed him on the neck, somewhere behind the ear, and Will found out he couldn’t just bear it.

Will sat on his lap. Now it was Hannibal’s time to be breathless. He let Will part his lips with his tongue. If Hannibal’s kisses were slow, sweet, almost calculated, Will’s kisses were ravenous. Hannibal broke the kiss to breathe.

-Will?-

- _Mh?-_

-You should get some sleep now.-

-It’s Christmas eve. I don’t want to spend it in bed.-

-I know. Get some rest for just a few hours. Come on.-

- _Hannibal_.-

-Well. Will you let me go to bed, at least?-

There was no trace of negative feelings in his voice; actually, he was smiling.

Will sighed and let Hannibal stand up. They psychiatrist took Will’s hand and tried to pull the younger man up, but Will shook his head.

-You have to get some rest- said Hannibal.

-No.-

Hannibal raised his eyebrows.

-What?- asked Will.

Hannibal bent; he put his arms around Will’s chest, under his arms, and pulled him up, then he picked him up over his shoulders.

- _Hannibal!_ Let me down _immediately_.-

Hannibal let him down ‒ on the bed.

-Sleep. I’ll be right beside you.-

He let Will be the small spoon, and he hugged him from behind. Under the sheets, in Hannibal’s arms, it was peaceful and warm. Will fell asleep straight away.

 

 

-Good morning, dear. It’s time to wake up. As you asked.-

Will snorted and hid his face under the pillow. Hannibal laughed.

-Well, in this case, I’ll have a shower first- said Hannibal. -If you could join me, anyway…-

Will found the energy to leave the bed.

 

Forty-five minutes later they were in a _bar,_ and they were having breakfast with the traditional _cappuccio e cornetto_ _._

-Well, this is much better than Starbucks- said Will.

-You’ve never tried a cappuccino before? Not even when you were in Florence?-

Will looked around, before answering.

-I didn’t have my _cicerone_ , back then. Don’t judge me.-

-I’m glad we chose this place, then.-

 

There were too many shops in that area, and too many people. Only Hannibal’s presence kept Will calm.

-Look at what I’ve found- said Hannibal. They were in a very crowded shop in via Torino, and Will’s anxiety was reaching the limit. He turned around and looked at Hannibal.

He was wearing a black apron, with “Kiss The Chef” written in glitter. Will burst out laughing.

-Alright. I’m buying it- said Will.

Hannibal smiled. -I’m going to wear it everyday.-

 

-What is that, Will?- asked Hannibal. When he saw the _thing_ Will was holding, he opened his mouth in shock.

-No way.-

-Let’s buy matching Christmas jumpers.-

-Absolutely not.-

-This one is red, and it would look amazing on you.-

-It’s red, with a reindeer and snowflakes. And flashing LED lights.-

-You love stags, Hannibal. Isn’t that the same thing? I’ll get the green one.-

-It’s really not the same thing.-

Will gave him the “ _pretty please_ ” look.

-... _alright_.-

Will kissed him quickly on the cheek.

 

-Hannibal, I’m starving. We should go home.-

-Tell me, Will. Have you ever had true Italian pizza?-

-I guess I have?-

-Deep dish pizza is not Italian pizza. Nor is pineapple pizza.-

Will rolled his eyes.

-Alright, then. Show me the real Italian pizza.-

-It will be my pleasure.-

-What was that?-

-What?-

-That look.-

-Nothing.-

-You’re blaming me for eating pineapple pizza.-

-Well…-

-Oh my God.-

-You know that I love fusion, but… pineapple on pizza, Will? _Really_?-

-We shouldn’t discuss our food choices, Hannibal. And _you_ don’t get to judge anyone.-

-...fair enough.-

 

Hannibal brought Will to a pizzeria in a quiet area of Milan. The place was welcoming, and whoever chose the furniture liked warm, earthy tones, and a simple but elegant style. The owners were from Naples; to testify their culture, there was an amazing fresco of the Vesuvio on the largest wall.

-Have you chosen your pizza, Will?-

Will read the menu once again.

-I guess I’ll go for the one with mushrooms and sausage.-

-Awesome choice. I know the perfect red wine for your pizza.-

-What about you?-

-Oh, I chose something classic. _Mozzarella di bufala._ -

-Sounds amazing.-

-I’ll let you try it- said Hannibal. He called the waiter and ordered their food in Italian. Will found himself staring at Hannibal, as he spoke that foreign language; open mouth and dry throat. How could his voice sound even lower than usual? He drank some wine as soon as the waiter brought them their drinks. He swore the waiter was staring at Hannibal, too.

-Are you alright?- asked Hannibal.

Will nodded.

-That was… hot.- He couldn’t believe he was blushing.

Maybe it was the light of the candles making fool of Will’s eyes, or maybe the psychiatrist had blushed, too.

-Thank you, Will.-

 

The pizza was amazing. It smelled fantastic, and it made Will even hungrier. Luckily, it was _huge_.

-Wait, this is all mine?-

-Of course, Will.-

-Oh my God. Try the mushrooms.-

-They’re really good. They always use the best ingredients. Try mine, now.-

Hannibal cut a slice of his pizza, then he held it in his hand, and offered it to Will.

-Are you kidding me? I’m gonna be full if I eat like, half of my pizza.-

-Just a bite.-

Will took a bite. The pizza was thin; the tomato was sweet and the mozzarella was just…

-Amazing. I want to live here forever.-

 

Will managed to eat the whole pizza, crust included. When they left the restaurant, Will was full and relaxed, but also sleepy.

-What you’re experiencing, Will, is what Italians call _abbiocco_. It usually happens after meals which include a lot of courses, though. You still have to get used to it.-

-I’m glad we had that espresso, then. We still have a lot of things to see.-

As they walked to their next destination, Hannibal put his arm around Will’s waist, and Will did the same, pulling him closer, thankful for the warmth.

 

 _La_ _Rinascente_ was probably the most famous shop in Milan. It had several floors, and a lot of customers; they sold all the best items that Italian and international top brands could offer, and it was so close to the Duomo that it was basically impossible not to notice it.

The first floor was completely dedicated to make up and perfumes. Hannibal looked particularly interested. He asked a shop assistant to show him some products.

-What do you think of this perfume, Will?-

-It’s nice.-

-What about this one, sir?-

The shop assistant kept staring at Will.

-This fragrance is elegant, unconventional, and shows great taste, sir- said the boy.

Hannibal glared at him.

Will smelled it.

-It’s too sweet. I don’t like it.-

Hannibal hid a smile. He looked at the many bottles and asked to try a specific perfume.

-Try this one, Will.-

 _That perfume_... was something completely different. The perfume reminded Will of his house, which looked like a boat when the fog made the ground disappear. It reminded him of the woods that protected the Lecter _d_ _varas_. It reminded him of the heavy rain that had haunted his boat, when he’d decided to sail across the Atlantic Ocean to meet Hannibal.

-Whoa. I… I like this one. It would be great on you.-

Hannibal titled his head.

-I’m not looking for a perfume for myself. This is for you.-

Will was speechless.

-How many Christmas gifts do you want to give me?-

Hannibal got a bit closer to Will, so that no one could hear what he whispered.

-All the gifts I couldn’t give you while we were apart. And all the gifts you deserve.-

-Stop it- whispered Will, but he was laughing. He noticed the shop assistant had blushed.

-We’ll buy this one, please. It’s a gift- said Hannibal to the shop assistant. -Will, you can’t open it until tomorrow.-

-You’re spoiling me- said Will, a few minutes later. They were headed to the second floor. Hannibal was holding Will’s gift. -Or, maybe you just don’t want me to buy a random aftershave with a boat on the bottle.-

-That too- admitted Hannibal. -Did you notice that the shop assistant was undressing you with his eyes?-

Will almost choked on his own saliva.

-What?-

They were now on the escalator.

-He was staring at you.-

-Yeah, I noticed that, but he wasn’t… undressing me?-

-I’m glad he wasn’t- said Hannibal. His eyes suggested that nothing good would’ve happened if that guy had even tried to take off Will’s scarf. When he looked at Will, though, he smiled; he already looked calmer.

-I can’t blame him, anyway. I’m sure he doesn’t always meet customers that look like they’ve just escaped from a Botticelli. A man can dream, I guess.-

Will _actually_ blushed. He felt his whole face on fire.

-...stop it.-

 

The men’s clothing department had all a man could ever need, and even more. Hannibal stopped when they reached some black leather jackets.

-I had one of these, and leather pants, too. I wore them on my quick Paris trip. They were really comfortable, and useful, since I was riding my motorbike. Mine, well. Technically it was not mine. Sadly, I had to discard those clothes. You know, blood and leather… terrible idea.-

Will was shocked.

-Wait. Hold on. Have you just mentioned… a black leather jacket, leather pants, _and_ a motorbike?-

Hannibal was wearing his innocent face. Will tried to pull himself together.

-Why don’t you wear that jacket? See if it suits you?-

Hannibal took off his coat and put on the leather jacket. He looked around, to find a mirror. It looked perfect on him. Will’s thoughts were a hurricane of things he couldn’t say out loud. He’d always seen Hannibal wearing three pieces, and classic, elegant clothes. Seeing him wearing leather was… _well_...

-How do I look?-

Will nodded and tried to say something.

-Good- he managed to say, in the end. Hannibal was pleased by his reaction.

-Someone has a weak spot?-

Will didn’t answer. -I’m… looking for a pair of leather pants. Wait for me near the changing rooms.-

When Hannibal emerged from the changing room wearing the pants and the jacket, Will realized he was weak at the knees. He tried to imagine him riding across Paris on his motorbike, but then he decided it was not the appropriate time. He tried not to stare too much. He _really_ tried.

-I think I found your Christmas gift.-

 

It was evening. The sky was already getting dark, and Piazza Duomo was covered in snow; it hadn’t stopped snowing all day, and snowplows were already in function to keep the streets clean.

-I guess we should go home, now- said Will. Hannibal looked like he had something on his mind.

Suddenly, he started running.

-Hannibal? Where are you going?-

He didn’t stop. Will had to run after him.

-What… _Hannibal_?-

Where was he? Will had lost him in the crowd of kids and adults playing in the snow. He looked around, trying to find him, when something _cold_ attacked his head.

And there he was, laughing like a child, with the Duomo behind him. Will threw a snowball right in his face, but Hannibal bent and avoided it. Will was luckier when he threw a second snowball.

After a few minutes, Will was breathless, covered in snow and _cold._

-I have snow down my neck. This is not a game anymore.-

-That doesn’t sound pleasant. Well, maybe this will distract you from your pain.-

-What?-

Hannibal got closer to him; he took his hand and he knelt in the snow.

-Oh my God…- whispered Will.

Hannibal’s smile was pure joy.

-Will Graham. We had our ups and down. We had fights. We got to know the worst of each other, yet, here we are, enjoying our best. We have evolved. I have evolved, thanks to you, and I believe you have evolved as well. We found each other when we were alone and thought that no one could ever understand us. I thought I would have never met someone that could change me, but then you arrived. You, with your glasses on your nose, because you didn’t want to look at anyone in the eyes. You, with you desire to help all the strays you meet, because you know what it feels like to be a stray. And in fact, you helped me. I thought that I was the one who was giving you a family, but in the end, it’s you who made all of this possible. It’s you, who looked behind my mask. It’s you, who followed me across the world. And it’s you, who I love more than my life, and my freedom, and anything else.-

Will was crying. He knew what Hannibal was about to say and he couldn’t believe it. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t. Hannibal kissed Will’s hand, then he let it go to take a small, black velvet box out of his pocket.

Hannibal opened the box. There was a ring in it.

-Will Graham, will you marry me?-

Will was breathless, speechless, and he couldn’t see anymore because he was crying too much.

-Yes,- he answered. - _Yes._ Yes, yes.-

He knelt in the snow with Hannibal and kissed him in front of everyone, but he didn’t care, because he only cared about Hannibal.

They stood up and hugged. Will held him tight, and Hannibal kissed his cheek.

-Give me your hand, Will- he whispered.

Hannibal put the ring on Will’s finger. The ring was in white gold, and it almost looked like a wedding ring, but there were three small diamonds that cut the ring obliquely.

-It’s… it’s beautiful. I can’t believe it.-

Hannibal kissed his hand and then his cheek, then he looked around. There was a crowd now, looking at them and cheering. Will looked at Hannibal in the eyes.

-Show off- he whispered, but he wasn’t mad. He couldn’t possibly be mad.

-Let’s go home before someone recognizes us- offered Hannibal. Will accepted.

 

Several hours later, they were laying in bed. Will’s head was on Hannibal’s chest, who was playing with his hair. Will was looking at the ring, and observing the way it reflected the dim lights.

-You look like you’re worried it might just disappear- said Hannibal.

Will kissed Hannibal on the lips.

-I’m just… speechless. Completely. And I’m profoundly happy.-

Hannibal smiled and kissed him back. Will suddenly stared at a random point in the room, lost in his thoughts.

-What’s wrong?-

-Freddie Lounds was right.-

- _What_?-

Will swallowed.

-She… She called us _murder husbands_.-

Hannibal laughed. And then he laughed again. And then he kept laughing. Will couldn’t keep himself from laughing with him.

-Alana didn’t tell me. Well, I guess that Freddie Lounds is actually more talented than anyone in Quantico. Except you, of course.-

- _Stop it_ \- said Will. He kissed Hannibal once again.

-Wait- said Hannibal. -I almost forgot.-

Will looked at Hannibal in the eyes. -What?-

-Merry Christmas, Will.-

-Merry Christmas, Hannibal.-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you liked it. In this case, feel free to leave kudos and comments! <3
> 
> I've been in Milan many times and all the places I described in the fic (except for the pizzeria which I totally made up, and well, Hannibal and Will's apartment) actually exist.  
> I hope you liked this quick Christmas trip in Milan with Hannibal and Will!
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> Vee


End file.
